


sealed with a kiss

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Series: AELDWS 2015 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - art theives, Friendship, Gen, M/M, epistolary (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messages sent from 2/3 of an art theft ring to their missing piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sealed with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Read all week one drabbles [here.](http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/40538.html)
> 
> This week's prompt was "souvenir" with a word limit of 300 words. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com) PS, if you're interested in reading more of these three from me, keep your eyes peeled for the Inception Reverse Bang. :)

 

About once a month, a certain PO Box in Paris receives mail. The first time, it was a postcard from the Guggenheim and a photograph of an empty frame hanging on the wall with a gloved thumbs up in front of it. For a while afterwards, the news goes wild over reports of a stolen work of art worth half a million dollars. The buzz dies down with no solid leads.  
  
A month later, there's a postcard from the Art Institute of Chicago. On the back, "Wish you were here xoxo" is written in a messy scrawl. There's a postscript written at the bottom in a different handwriting, "Here's something for baby Phillipa-- it's not too late to name her after her favorite godfather." She opens the package carefully and when she sees what's inside, she throws her head back and laughs. She runs a hand across her swollen belly and murmurs, "Who thinks an appropriate baby gift is a Monet?"  
  
She rolls up the canvas carefully. "Ah, mon dieu, where am I going to put this?" The news channels and papers have been running headlines about a pair of art thieves being suspected behind a break-in. There are no names brought up and she breathes easy.  
  
Next, there's a postcard from London with a blurry picture of two figures standing together in front of the Tate. Their features are indistinguishable but the way they lean into each other is familiar and comfortable.  
  
Attached is another photo of two people wearing sunglasses. One is grinning widely, arm slung around the other, who looks quietly amused. On the back, in sloppy handwriting, someone's written, "It's not the same without you here." When she reads this, she bites her lip and goes to find her phone. 

 

 


End file.
